Through the Shattered Looking Glass
by superdope
Summary: One-sided drabbles. Specialshipping. Luckyshipping. Oldrivalshipping. Feelingshipping. Pandershipping. Haughtyshipping. Commonershipping. Franticshipping. Magmajewelshipping. Mangaquestshipping. Specialjewelshipping. Gracefulshipping plus many more.
1. Nonexistent

**A/N: Because this has happened to me recently. **

To Yellow, the world always felt so big. And that had never had been a problem. (On the contrary, it had been quite the adventure.)

Until she had a reason to feel small.

Yellow had grown up with the fact that she would never be tall or shapely, and she had always been perfectly fine with that. It mattered not that her features didn't fortell her femininity, or that she had to ask for assistance to reach the jars on the top shelf. Baggy tunics and ladders had solved those problems.

But those wouldn't do when dealing with the fickle feeling in her stomache. She was lacking the arsenal to properly duke it out with the lovely lady draped on his arm with sparkling crystalline eyes and short, tight black dresses.

Yellow spent the majority of the past months arguing with herself that there is no point in loving him when those feelings are not returned. She tried and tried to quell the burning in her heart, but those fiery eyes always seem to ignite the fire when she finally manages to reduce the feeling to white-hot coals.

And when she finally feels that she just might be over him, he's there with that smile, brushing his hand against hers. Her heart cracks with the thought that this is love and she's a prisoner in his labyrinth.

But her love is a mirror without a reflection.

Strolls through the hidden paths of Viridian Forest almost help, the chirp of forest life drowning out the sound of her heart cracking. That is her sanctuary when all else seems to fail, her place of peace in a world of chaos. No harm can be done there.

However, on a Sunday afternoon, with the sun setting, casting an array of too many beautiful colors, her faith in the forest crumbles. She is walking through the woods with empty eyes and forced footsteps. There's a snap of twigs and a giggle to her right. Yellow peers around a wide willow and almost stops breathing.

They are laughing and smiling. He has twigs in his hair and she's coming through his locks with delicate fingers. Her face is so close to his and there's a peaceful aura around them. The girl's eyes flicker to the willow; amber meets with azure.

And then the connection's broken and so is her heart.

She has no choice but to look away.

Yellow sinks her teeth into her lip, drawing blood, so as to not cry out. She swallows hard then turns with the weight of the word _love_ on one shoulder; _hate_ on the other.

She never realized how balanced the two were.

She wishes she could cry, but the only tears she can muster are dry. Yellow likes to pretend that each tear is a wish for hope, a way to his heart. But each tear is just that: dry.

Nonexistent.

**A/N: This is the first to several in a project where one-sided relationships will be the stars. This was easy to start with because it's something that's happened to me quite recently and it's too uncanny how all the characters seem to fit into place with my predicament. **


	2. Make Do and Carry On

**A/N: Can't say that this has ever happened to me. But hey, it's probably happened to someone.**

Blue is a resourceful girl. Always has been since the day she was stolen away and enslaved. She's had to be to survive.

So love is a field in which being resourceful shouldn't be any different. At least, that is what she assumes. But getting knocked off your feet and sucker punched in the heart is hard to recover from and scrap together some sort of acceptable life. Escpecially when such a heartache came from someone so emotionless and blatant.

His eyes were cold and calculating, something she's always been drawn to. And as she voiced that maybe there's something more than just a friendship there, he turned and walked away, leaving her dangling from a cliff above a bottomless void.

And while this would maime anyone else's self-esteem or damage fragile emotions, Blue knows better than to committ suicide via drowning in sorrows. After all, she is a resourceful girl.

Make do and carry on.

So who is there to quell the heartache? Perhaps a boy with fiery crimson eyes. May Yellow forgive her for this sin, but Blue needs someone's shoulder to lean on and soft lips to kiss. Yellow will just have to understand that some boundaries can and will be knocked down by desperate girls.

But his lips are not Green's and his arms are not Green's.

And his eyes are not constantly evaluating every little detail with an emerald beauty.

The hole in her heart is not filled, not satisfied by the red-eyed boy. But maybe now it's half-empty.

Or rather, half-full. Because Blue is a resourceful girl and must see things from an optimist's view.

**A/N: I've never settled for second-best, but I see Blue being that kind of girl. No offense, really, Blue. It's just... yeah. **

**ALSO: Special thanks to those who reviewed! It's only been up for a short while! I already responded to Alos the Vampire Prince, but let me take the time to respond to a random reader.**

**a random reader: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and even review! Yeah, it was Blue. I didn't want to make it obvious that it was her though, so I never used her name. I'm so glad to see that you're interested in my story! I promise I won't dissapoint.**

Also, let me list out all the shippings with who's in them so there will not be any confusion, becasuse some of them are pretty unpopular.

(This will NOT be the order they come in)

Special- Red/Yellow

Lucky- Red/Blue

Oldrival- Green/Blue

Feeling- Green/Yellow

Mangaquest- Gold/Crystal

Specialjewel- Silver/Crystal

Chosen- Silver/Blue

Frantic- Ruby/Sapphire

Magmajewel- Ruby/Courtney (Marge)

Haughty- Pearl/Platinum

Commoner- Dia/Platinum

Graceful- Wallace/Winona

Pander- Green/Misty

**And any others that I can't think of right now, but would love to add later. (If you have any requests, let me know!) I would love to work Ambershipping in here somewhere (Gold/Yellow), 'cause that's one of my favorites, but I suppose I should save that for another fic I'm workig on. (Look out for it!)**

**TL;DR. (I think this Author's Note is longer than the story...)**

**Anyways, I should probably have you know that this is a one-sided Oldrival, not Lucky, which will come later. **


	3. Knowledge

**A/N: I very familiar with this. Sort of.**

She is lovely, innocent, and above all precious.

Not that he'd ever admit it. But, albeit begrudgingly, he acknowledges that they are a few things that she taught him while he mentored her. Green's pride prohibits him from saying such things outloud though.

He can't quite put his finger on it, but there's something about her that he feels the need to protect. She's fragile and yet she can put such a heavy weight on his chest.

Green doesn't want to admit that this is love, beacuase he's not sure what that word means exactly, but he does know that he likes to be around her. And that scares him, because this has never happened before. No other girl has been able to make him feel so stupid and weak.

There's so much about love that he doesn't understand, but Green thinks he's getting there.

While Blue may feel that she loves him, Green is sure that he doesn't love her. For Blue doesn't talk to her Pokémon, or caress them with love. Blue doesn't look up at him with stunning and innocent eyes. Eyes that seems to kick the breath out of him. Blue doesn't fall asleep practically anywhere with a look of peace etched on her pale face. Blue doesn't want world to operate in perfectly balanced harmony.

Blue isn't what he wants.

But what he wants and what he can and can't have are two completely different matters.

He can have a Gym and strong Pokémon, all of which he's grateful for. But he can't have those soft yellow eyes. He can't have those slender arms wrapped around him.

Green doens't know a lot about love, but he does know that Red is a lucky boy. Yet, he is stupid beyond belief. Why would anyone settle for Blue when Yellow is right there, shinning like a star as others pale in comparison?

But there is nothing that Green can do. Yellow loves Red and that is her choice, regardless how farfetched. Green will just have to suffocate all silly feelings until he can further understand this word, love.

No amount of knowledge has prepared him for this.

For now, he will resort to silence. Perhaps staying away from her will help. (No matter how much it hurts, for some inexplicable reason.)

**A/N: This one was hard to write, because well, Green's character is kind of hard to step into. I did my best though. **


	4. Nothing Was Done

**A/N: This is what I'm currently going through. :C**

**(So yeah, I put Red in my shoes.)**

Red is not a shy person. He might be dense and maybe cautious, but he's not shy. So why is it so hard to tell Blue how he feels? Perhaps it's her smooth smile and deep blue eyes. Perhaps it's that Blue is too much of a lady for some hicktown boy like Red. Even if they did come from the same hicktown.

Whatever the case, Red has decided to conceal his feelings and lock them away from anyone seeing. Especially the Evolver. He likes her too much to gamble their friendship.

Blue is oblivious to everything. Red doesn't know whether to see this as a blessing or a curse. Sure this means that their frindship can remain as it the downfall is that their friendship can remain as it is. No moving from simple conversations and chuckling. No hand holding or soft kisses.

Blue, who is lovely and oh so strong, she -much to Red's horror- suggests that he ask Yellow out. After all, the Healer is desperatlely crushing on him. Her eyes are shinning like the deep blue sea and her crisp, sharp scent is wafting in the air. Like dew burdened roses.

Red doesn't know how to respond. Shock has coursesd through his veins and stopped his heart. He stands paralyzes without a thing to say. Something has broken inside of the Battler, a crack echoing throughout his hollowed insides. He thinks that it might be his heart.

How can Blue just stand there, blantantly and unknowingly breaking his heart? Yellow... Yellow. Yellow... she isn't Blue.

Red wonders if perhaps saying something would've changed all of this. There might've been a time when Blue liked him back... but nothing was said and nothing was done.

**A/N: Super short. But whatever, these are drabbles. They're allowed to be short. Oh goodness. I hate luckyshipping. I'm sorry if you like it, but I don't. So just understand that this was really hard to write, yet sort of easy, seeing as, well, I'm going through this. **

**Oh the awkward moment when the guy you like tells you that you should go out with his best friend. **

**p.s. Has anyone noticed the titles? Oh, and I just started a new story called Color Me Yellow. It's a Yellow shipping project. Check it out. (Please?)**


	5. Love is In the Air

**A Rather Important Message:**

Hello, my readers! I'm here with high hopes that you're interested in writing beautiful, or ghastly, drabbles, one-shots, poems, and whatever else! The reason being, I'm hosting a contest! A Pokémon shipping contest to be exact.

Layne Muffin's Fanon Contest:

_Love is In the Air_

**The shipping you choose does not have to be from any 'verse of Pokémon specifically. It can be manga, anime, or even game! However, it must be a shipping that you've never written for, and a cross-shipping.**

For more information, either check out my profile or go to my youtube channel.


	6. Everynight

**For **mcdlove2.0** and **PrincessOfDestiny14**: **

**Who both reminded me about this awesome ship.**

**(Be warned, I'm not exactly sure how the BW shippings work manga-verse. I've only just started reading the BW arc.)**

The stars. The clouds. Everyday she watches the sky with crystalline eyes. From morning to nigh, the heavens are under her patrol.

Black doesn't like it. Her obbsession with the celestial terrain brings a frown to his lips and hardens her heart. What's so great about a guy that would leave you as you were falling for him? Black doesn't get. Or like it.

(He definetly doesn't like it.)

He doesn't understand why she would be so in love with him. He's nothing now but broken whispers lacing the wind. The fall gales have muttered the King's memories in her sleeping ears and plagued her daydreaming mind. It isn't healthy and it isn't sane.

Every night he begs her to come inside. It's much too cold to be out and about at this late hour. Every night her silence is a steely reply. Every night he waits by her side, murmmuring complaints about the frost-burdened air.

Every night, Black is the only one talking.

And every night, he storms inside claiming for White's actions to be beyond ridiculous. She is silly, foolish, for he will not return this night, or _ever_ for that matter. Every night he claims that this friendship isn't worth the heartache he feels.

(Every night, he shuffles back outside, head hung low, chocolate eyes trained on her porcelain face. Every night, he drapes a blanket over her shoulders and kisses her forehead, with no reply from the emotionless girl.)

**A/N: Any of you going to join my contest? I feel like I'm thrusting this on you... join only if you want! If you desire to join, private message me so I can know, hopefully with the shipping you chose towrite for included! (If you haven't chosen a shipping yet, that's fine.) I hope you guys are as excited about this as I am!**


	7. Silent Fingers

**A/N: :C**

**I had to drag my OTP into this. **

**Sadly, this shipping is too easy create one-sided relationship, as with it's counterpart.**

**I think it's beacause they have such a sound friendship, **

**with Platinum sandwhiched in the middle, **

**it's too easy to see heartbreak brewing on the horizon.**

He loves them. He loves them both. He loves him like a brother, the best man always at his side. The Dynamic Duo. Her... well, that's a different kind of love. One of soft spoken promises and rose-tainted cheeks. One that will never be frabricated into reality because he loves them both.

And so he has decided that he will let them remiain happily together, smiling with fingers intertwined. His fingers are itching for someone to hold on to, but for now, lonliness is just fine.

He loves them both, so much that Pearl has become quite the actor. Smiles are forced now, and he has to remind himself now and again that this is where he'd interject the conversation with a joke. On the inside, he's dieing. Dieing slowly as he witnesses their laughs and hugs and kisses. But Pearl loves them both, so he hides all discomfort, acting as his former self to let them know that nothing is the matter with him. It's kind of amusing, Peal notices deplorably, that he has to _act_ impatient, beacause that's how the happy Pearl would act. He has to_ falsify_ aggrivation beacause that's how the normal, unwavered Pearl would react to certain situations.

Suddenly, Pearl feels like a thrid wheel. He's taken the saying "Three's a croud" to heart, muttering it under his breath when he sits awkwardly by them. He never thought that his best friend and dearest, uh, _gal_ (as Pearl would cautiously put it) would make him feel so unaccompanied and dejected. He is a loner in a crowded world, forced to watch companionship with his hollowed and destitute amber eyes. He desires that he spoke his true feelings to her ages go. There's so much that he wishes he could say.

But he loves them both, so he has permanently obstructed his mouth, zipping it closed with silent fingers.

**A/N: I'm sorry any bashing so far! Forgive me!**


	8. Lamenting Apologies

**A.N. I just realized that I**

**haven't a break-up piece. **

**Since I just **

**experienced one, **

**allow me to**

**lament. **

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness._

Crystal's lower lip quivered, tears threatened to spill. She couldn't but help breath in rapid movements, starting to hyperventilate.

She was pretty. That girl Gold was with. Oh she was so gorgeous it hurt Crystal to look in the mirror. Besides, her eyes would be puffy with redness anyways and that certainly wasn't attractive.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't think we should get serious just yet."<em>

Okay, that's fine. At least, that was Crystal's first thought. After all, she was a tad bit afraid, never having been in such a relation ship before. But what did 'serious' mean? In desperation, Crystal turned to Blue and her savy knowledge with such subjects.

_"Don't worry. It just means he doesn't want to make out yet. He probably thinks another girl is hot, but he likes you more. He feels guilty about thinking she's hot." _

Okay, that's fine. Gold's always been a bit of a player and Crystal had spent the day reminding herself that she wasn't the prettiest flower in the garden. Besides, Crystal didn't exactly want to have Gold's toung shoved in her mouth with his hands floating along her back.

_"Me too." Crystal agreed with a curt nod, the tiniest inkling of sadness seeping past her emotional barriers. "Any specific reason?" Curiousty bubbled to her lips. _

_ "There is, but I'll tell you later. Gotta go."_

_ "Okay, see you tomorrow." Crytsal smiled hopefully, waiting for his usuall response which consisted of 'See you then, babe.'_

_ "Okay."_

_ Fear swallowed Crystal's heart and pulled it downward, drowning it in worry. 'Okay.'? _'Okay.'?

_Crystal forced herself to breathe slowly, recalling what Blue said. _

* * *

><p>Crystal didn't know that not getting serious meant not going out at all.<p>

But apparently it did.

She was pretty, the brunette with lovely curls and a figure to rival Blue's. And the Evolver's words rung in Crystal's ears with deadly accuracy. But Blue had suspected that at least Gold was benignant enough to still like Crystal. This was a blatant display of the contrary.

He said nothing as she walked past him, twice, thrice. She gave him many an oppurntunity to say something, anything, 'Hello.', but he acted as if she was not there, laughing with friends or greeting other females.

Crystal ducked her head onto Blue's shoulder, the senior holding Crystal as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry." Blue cooed over and over, running her hand down Crystal's hair as the Catcher continued to sob.

Gold remained a few feet behind them, Crystal's back to him. He simply, emotionlessly, watched he ex-girlfriend cry into her friends arms. But he did not avoid Blue's icy gaze, so many threats pooling in the cyan irises all meant for him.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered to Crystal once more.

**A.N. Super short, but whatever. Do me a favor? Don't EVER get into a relationship with an idiot. An idiot that never really liked you. An idiot that just wants the satisfaction of knowing that you liked him all year when he never really returned those feelings. Please. **

**Gah, this piece isn't even that sad. Whatever. **

**The opening quote/thingy is from _Somebody I Used To Know _by Gotye. **


	9. Fading Memories

**A.N: Holy Crap. Holy Crap. Holy Crap. It's been too long. Much too long. 'Suppose you all think I died. NYET! (- Too many Russia-centric fanfictions…) The great, ironic scheme fabricated to ensnare all of us, you know that thing called "life", yeah, well it totally kidnapped me! Fear not, the ransom (cookies :D) was paid! So here I (guiltily) stand and offer to you the next installment as a condolence for my absence! **

**This one… was inevitable. Technically one of the only CANNON pairing, and yet their relationship is so unstable. Somehow, it still manages to, statistically speaking, be the most popular OTP. Not mine, but a personal favorite, yes. **

_It was just some old storage cleaning. On a whim._

Sunday afternoons in Rustboro were always calm, a treasured abnormality from the city's usual fast-paced activity, the economy and business hub of Hoenn. He adored these weekend days, savored them and the peace they brought. Perfect for sewing or designing or napping or shopping.

Or in today's peculiar case, cleaning.

_It was just some old storage cleaning. On a whim. _

Dust billowed out into the neighboring atmosphere as he removed the lid of a box, clouding his vision and causing him to sneeze. The Delcatty by his side mewed something of a blessing, the Coordinator replying with chuckled gratitude.

He looked down at the now open chest in front of him, stifling a gasp as collections and tokens of his past glared up at him. Old, cyan cloth, specific measurements scrawled on crumpled notebook paper.

A photo album.

_It was just some old storage cleaning. On a whim._

Teeny-bopper faces grinned at him, encased protectively behind a translucent slip. Crimson and ocean eyes met his, smiles gracing the young couple's faces. From her radiant grin, a sharpened canine could be made out and the Coordinator let out a chuckle, tracing the fang with his forefinger.

He flipped the page, lips locked in a tight line. He already knew what he would find (their faces now angled to each other, the distance diminishing between them.)

So why did he glance down at the following picture, frowning at the two teens kissing?

_It was just some old storage cleaning. On a whim._

And yet liquid diamonds plopped down on the album cover. The Coordinator's shoulders shook and a Mightyena licked away the star droplets from his cheek, pressing her nose to his neck in a comforting manner.

Why had he randomly decided to file through old things? They only carried gloomy and wretched stories. No, he corrected. They were _happy_ memories, and that's what upset him now. That he had let such happiness slip away. That he once cradled such bliss in his hands, carelessly letting it seep through the cracks in his fingers. And now that it was gone…

It wasn't on a whim. He came here every third Sunday. But Ruby had convinced the pokemon around him, (but really, if he was being honest with himself, it was he whom he was convincing) that these trips to the storage room were just random bouts of curiosity. They knew. But they would make no apparent notice.

"Just some old storage cleaning. On a whim." Ruby croaked and delicately set the album back into the box.


	10. We Were Seventeen

**A.N. Hey, I'm back with another repeat of a shipping done not long ago… but I was digging through my old school notebook earlier, and found this unfinished piece. So I thought I'd slap on an ending and show it to ya guys. And… it's not his birthday (though it is **_**mine**_** soon!). Like I said, this was written quite some time ago. I don't really have time at the moment to write anything new, that's why I did this piece already partially finished. But I promise that I'll be back with greatness soo. Promise.**

He over looked the bustling streets of Rustboro, mahogany eyes aimlessly wondering over nameless faces. He hummed a hollow "Happy Birthday", but the tune was not of festive enjoyment.

She was still twenty-one. But the image of when he last saw here was forever printed in his mind, immortally seventeen in his thoughts with crystalline eyes like saltwater pools.

It had been so long. How had five years melted into the mundane? Yet her presence, or rather lack thereof, was never ordinarily comfortable. His one room-one bedroom apartment was a lonely one. Sure, Cocoa and Nana and Zuzu often snoozed in the living room floor, but even their warm bodies couldn't offer him the searing fire that her wicked smirks spread through his veins.

Ruby often thought of her.

* * *

><p>She dropped a five dollar bill into the little wooden box on her bedside table. Days and days of working at Petalburg's café had led her to a chest full of meager tips. Hopefully not far away would be the days were she could leave Hoenn's mainland and travel to a residential location on Dewford. Tiny Dewford where she could spend every day with the sound of waves crashing on the shore, ringing through the morning air.<p>

It was his birthday today.

She couldn't help but think about his face, young and foolish. Those namesake eyes burned like fire and her memories caressed his teenaged face. He was no longer twenty-one, certainly not seventeen like the last time she saw him. No, now he was twenty-two. Perhaps like her, alone with nothing to do, plagued each night by insomnia.

But, by golly, this was Ruby of all people and he was certainly no at home by his lonesome. Rustboro was a busy place and certainly he would and had found a way to entertain himself.

Petalburg, on the contrary, wasn't for living by the sun, the sand, and the sea.

For now, she lived alone.

* * *

><p>She almost dropped the phone.<p>

She hadn't heard that molasses-smooth voice in practically five years. And yet, there was no denying who it belonged to.

"Sapphire. How close are you to obtaining your goal?" Right to the point, blunt with no beating around the bush. Sapphire couldn't help but think that their personalities had been swapped.

"I'm about one thousand short." she croaked, the exact amount of money in her box memorized.

"Grand." He paused and an awkward silence settled on both ends of the conversation. "Just remember… I owe you…" he trailed off, as if choosing his proceeding words carefully. "… and nothing more."

The phone went dead and slipped out of Sapphire's grip, her azure eyes widened in shock, utter disbelief, and pure confusion.

* * *

><p>The summer sun bathed Ruby's face with docile rays as he looked over the city's streets.<p>

She had bright, cyan eyes. But her tresses her a honey color.

That girl had cocoa brown hair, but it was much too long.

Another's sharp canine sunk into her bottom lip, but the stranger was sporting a frilly summer dress the color of cotton candy, something Sapphire wouldn't be caught dead in.

It was a peculiar game he played, seeking out attributes of the girl he loved in total strangers. One that only hurt his fragile heart.

So why did he keep playing?

If Ruby was being honest with himself, he'd find that it was fear eclipsing his heart. But he had denied the wondrous love itself, so what was the truth to him?

The warm breeze pulled sea air into Rustboro from the west, tangy with salt and broken promises. Ruby closed his eyes and wished to dissolve with the gale.

* * *

><p>"It'll be great! We'll live near Winona, so you can continue training. And we'll be close enough to Lilycove, but not near enough to have all the noises and city-goers annoying you!" Ruby beamed, sliding a large box into the back of a moving truck. He frowned slightly, remembering doing this when he had moved to Hoenn all those years ago. But today was about him and Sapphire, and bitter memories of his father were not going to sadden him.<p>

"Are… are you sure that we're not too young for this?" Sapphire inquired, an uncharacteristic doubt resigning in her trembling voice.

"Sapph. Trust me! It's gonna be great. You'll love living in a tree-house, just in between the earth and the starts." Ruby chuckled, closing the sliding back of the truck before turning to his love. "Let's just grow up, and not be the last."

Doubt and fear were etched in her namesake eyes, but she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed, brushing his fingertips across the mirror's surface, his reflection meeting his touch. For a split second, he couldn't sworn it was Sapphire staring back at him, not merely his reflection. He fought back tears, clenching his fist tight until his knuckles paled white.<p>

He recalled their endeavors together as foolish teenagers, living together near Fortree. He cursed himself, remembering all the fights and bickers.

And the tears finally came, disobedient to Ruby's protests, as he remembered her angered face, tears staining her cheeks, as she stormed out the door. Ruby was sure she would come back, he was sure. But she never did… and they avoided all contact for five years following his stupid mistake.

She was right. They were too young, too imprudent, too stupid. But it was his carelessness, and his fault that had ruined what could've been perfection.

* * *

><p>Sapphire unloaded the last of her things from the boat, bringing them into the little cottage resting on the Dewford beach. She held back a sigh. This was what she was waiting for, wasn't it? Why wasn't she happy? Why couldn't she just be glad?<p>

But she knew why. Despite her protests that it had nothing to do with the Coordinator she had left nearly half a decade ago. It had nothing to do with that pansy.

And yet, she couldn't help but see his young smiling face as she stared blankly at the crystal ocean.

She shook her head, returning to her cottage. This was it. This was the solitude she had been questing for. But an ache pained her heart as she realized that it was only that, lonely solitude.

* * *

><p>"Ruby?" The teenage girl questioned, nuzzling her head into his neck. He held back a chuckle, tightening his grip on the girl, their bodies sinking into the plush couch. The wooden walls created a source of security for both of them, as they looked down at the treetops. It was astounding to be living so high up, away from the rest of the world.<p>

"Hm?" He hummed, burying his nose into her hair. Seventeen was such a young age to be on their own, but Ruby didn't care.

"I don't…." she paused, and laughed awkwardly. "I don't ever want to live alone."

**A.N. HEY. So… this was a song-fic, but I won't say for which song because…**

**I'M HOSTING A CONTEST. BLARG. GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE…. it's for my birthday… c:**

**….and the song used here is part of the competition, so I won't say it. Mkay? But seriously. Please go check it out!**


	11. A Kindred Soul

**A.N. WHAT. YES. I'M ALIVE. **

**And back on the swing. All thanks to the lovely xWhiteChanx. This one goes out to her (assuming she's a she.) **

**MagmaJewelshipping. **

_a kindred soul_

It was a soft smile, the one he showed her. It was kind and it was earnest. How long had it been since _anything_ in her life was as earnest as that boy? That boy with mahogany eyes and porcelain skin. That boy who -when she had been praying for someone, _anyone_, to pass her that spark of hope- brushed his fingers with hers, peaceful words on his lips.

But he was long gone and wrapped up in cyan eyes of a wild child and she was alone with the ghosts of a past organization whispering in her ears. Courtney was not one to wear her heart on her sleeve, or one to even pin the beating thing on her shirt pocket, so why had she so willingly given that fragile heart to him? Ruby, a boy who would never, could never consider anyone else but that girl he so often bickered with.

(Even if neither of them would admit it, Courtney knew that they both had feelings harbored for each other; that her wanting heart would never matter.)

She had met a kindred soul that inspired hers and had changed her ways. And she had fallen for that smile and that wisdom and that hope he lit aflame. But just as quick as he came into her life with a fury of new beginnings, he left in a blink, the words of beauty and partings fresh on the fingertips of that goodbye wave.

**A.N. Short, but these are drabbles and I didn't want to push it. I really really like that last line, though. I know there's a lot of controversy on whether her name is Courtney/Marge, but always playing the games, I just got used to calling her Courtney. **

**I'm really sorry about not being here in ages, but I made a goal to keep writing. So updates will be Tuesdays or Wednesdays, once a week. **

**Also: Now that I'm back in the swing, should I make a tumblr for Layne Muffins? For like, updates, previews, songs, doodles, the whole shibang? Vote on my profile or if you're not logged in or whatever, comment, I guess. I kinda like the idea, but I don't think anyone would follow me. eh.**


	12. these flames

**A.N. Whoops guys, I missed the date of update. I was sick this past week, forgive me. Anywhoodles, check out my tumblr? This will allow me to converse with you guys easier, take questions, discuss story ideas, and take requests!**

**writerlayne tumblr com**

**Warnings? Er. I think I'll change the rating to T. But this piece deals with an older version of our characters and alcohol. You know, depression. Anyway, one-sided commoner.**

**_I can't get over it_**

**_I just can't put out this love_**

**_I just sit in these flames_**

Diamond always fancied himself a savvy culinary artist. He expertise did not however reach to the spirits of drinking; he never wandered to alcohol. But tonight was some sort of exception- he was seeking for oblivion. To forget everything and fade away. He stared at the dark blue of his walls, clutching the bottle in his hand with white knuckles and a shaking grip. He couldn't bring himself to move- to get up from his slouched position on his couch. His dark hair was ruffled awkwardly, as if he had slept on the couch and hadn't bothered to shift.

But this fire down his throat did not take the girl away from his thoughts. Her soft smile and pitying steely eyes remained etched on the back of his eyelids and Diamond knew there was no way to ever erase her from his heart. And then her laugh comes to mind and everything that they ever were surfaces through the haze of alcohol. And then everything her honey voice said. Every broken word she screamed. Every heartrending statement she cried.

And everything he didn't do to comfort her miserable soul.

It all played through that night.

Her memory that suffocated him with the flames of a past reveries. Flames where he sat, eyes wide and unseeing, praying and hoping. Wishing for her return. Wishing that it was merely a dream.

Diamond was drowning in silence and sighed heavily, turning up the volume to a television show that went ignored. (He hoped to drown out the whispers of her voice that were cold in his thoughts.) And while he spent the night wallowing in despair and heartbreak, he was so certain that she hadn't lost a moment of sleep. He was so certain that she was comfortably rested in another pair of arms, moved on and not thinking twice about him. (Was it even more unbearable that those arms belonged to his best friend?)

There was no escaping the burning love that seared through his veins, he craved for her return. But simply wishing would get him nowhere. Simply wanting without action led her away to begin with.

He dreamed and he was trapped in his reveries.

He prayed for her to come back, to wake him up from this nightmare.

(But even then, he never moved from that spot on the couch, the depressant cold against his lips.)

**A.N. This was a song-fic! Woot, check out the song on my tumblr paaaaage.**


	13. the complacency that defines nothingness

**A.N. Been a while, sorry guys. Pardon my lateness. **

There was something so crazy about being stuck in a mundane loop, each day fading into the next with no recognition of the love that once kindled so brightly. But now the only thing she saw in those azure eyes was a deplorable sadness tinting the once vibrant blue. But they said nothing. No words of anger, no words of contempt.

(No words of love.)

Their system was ruined.

Their love was flawed.

But they clung stubbornly to each other, two people who had never known anything else- anyone else. They knew that it was not love that settled in their hearts but passive nothingness. He had screwed up. She had made mistakes. But for some reason, they fell back into that dizzying circle of a ghostly love. A love that died ages ago when the smiles left and the laughter faded.

And they continuously fell into that cycle.

At first, she was angry with him for his follies. And they yelled and they screamed and she cried when he turned away. But he never kept away long and that anger became expected and then it became disappointment and then it became simply nothing but almost wistful looks and almost pensive frowns.

Winona was tired of these repeated games that were not worth gambling. (Not when she knew the outcome.) Winona was tired of voiceless, meaningless apologies. And she was tired of the sad hue of indigo in Wallace's eyes.

Insanity was what they lived, a madness that defined their lives. They waited, they prayed for the end to be a different outcome each time they slipped up. But prayers and wishes could do nothing for the two who made all the same foibles each and every time.

There was no love there.

(He (still) screws up.)

Only passive nothingness.

(She makes (the same) mistakes.)

**A.N. So here have some gracefulshipping. Requests?**

**The full chapter title is: the complacency that defines nothingness (or the lack thereof?)**


End file.
